mahou_tsukai_curefandomcom-20200215-history
Asuka
Asuka is an OC for Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!, created by Kobayashi Tsubomi. Asuka is a 15-year-old witch who has the ability to transform into the orange Cure Sparkle (キュアスパークル Kyua Supākuru). History Past Asuka was born in the Magic World, and at birth, she was given a special pendant by her parents. Since then, Asuka has never taken off the pendant. The pendant was later revealed to be the Linkle Stone Diamond. On the day she enrolled in the Magic School, she became a Pretty Cure after she met Yawarun, but since she was inexperienced at fighting, she lost her parents to a Yokubaru. Since then, Asuka was taught how to fight with and without magic. She refuses to let anyone else, including other witch Pretty Cures, fight with her, as she believes she could make another mistake and get everyone hurt. Personality Asuka is a 15-year-old girl in her third year at the Magic School. She is mysterious and quiet, but is very cold. She refuses any forms of help, and prefers to work alone. She is one of the best magic users at the Magic School, but even she can make mistakes with magic, especially with a spell that reminds her of her past. In reality, Asuka's cold personality is just a spell to hide her true nature. She is actually a shy girl who is just coming out of her shell, and she doesn't want to get anyone hurt. She looked up to her parents, who told her the meaning of her name and why they named her "Asuka". Asuka is also afraid of many things, including her own shadow. Appearance Casual Asuka has long wavy red hair styled into a high ponytail, and has orange-coloured eyes. Her bangs are long on both sides of her face. She is often depicted wearing the Magic School uniform. Outside of classes, she wears jeans and a orange long sleeved shirt with a yellow shirt underneath, and she also wears orange pumps with a row of gold pearls on the top of the toe on each foot. Pretty Cure Dia Style As Cure Sparkle, her hair becomes longer and wavier, and her bangs become slightly longer. Her hair also turns orange. On her head, she wears an orange witch hat with a yellow ribbon around it, and a chain of orange pearls dangle from the hat. On the chain of pearls, there is a golden sun hanging on it. The hat is sitting on a frilly yellow cloth. She also wears dangling earrings with golden suns on them. She wears a yellow frilly choker with an orange slightly-transparent collar, and also wears frilly yellow armbands. On her chest is a yellow bow with an orange crystal in the centre. She wears a long orange dress with yellow accents and white ruffles lining the skirt. She wears orange gloves that reach to her elbows, and she also wears gold bracelets around her wrists. She wears pale orange boots with darker orange toe-tips with a row of gold pearls on the top of the toe on each foot. (that look similar to the pumps that she wears in her civilian form). Ruby Style Sapphire Style Topaz Style Relationships * Yawarun - Her fairy partner. Yawarun and Asuka have a friendly relationship, but Yawarun believes that Asuka should have someone to help her or else Asuka will get hurt herself. Cure Sparkle "My sunshine! Cure Sparkle!" 私の日光！キュアスパークル！ Watashi no nikkō! Kyua Supākuru! Cure Sparkle (キュアスパークル Kyua Supākuru) is Asuka's Pretty Cure alter ego. Cure Sparkle is one of the legendary witches, Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure. She needs her fairy partner Yawarun to transform. Her transformation phrase is the legendary phrase, "Cure Up・RaPaPa!". Ruby Style Sapphire Style Topaz Style Attacks * Diamond Forever (ダイヤモンドフォーエバー Daiyamondo Fōebā) Etymology Asuka (明日香): Asuka is a name that translates to "tomorrow fragrance". Her parents gave her this name because they wished for her to become a kind girl who had an aura of hope. Cure Sparkle means to shine brightly with flashes of light. Songs Asuka's voice actress, Hayashibara Megumi, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. * To the Magical World Duets Trivia * Asuka is the oldest Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure. Gallery Official Profile/Art Screenshots Asuka Cure Sparkle Ruby Style Sapphire Style Topaz Style Category:Pretty Cures Category:Characters Category:Orange Cures Category:Females Category:TsubomiCures Category:HanasakiTsubomi997